


Like Father, Like Daughter

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Ryuann mentioned, Short Story, Shumako Child, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: A short story of how the daughter to Ren and Makoto gets in trouble for her first time at Shujin Acadamy for a reason that is quite, strange.





	Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Something short that I came up with, it is loosely based on how Ren had done a similar action in the Anime at the school festival. I hope you enjoy.

Life was simple for the Amamiya family, Ren was a co-owner of Lablanc with Sojiro and Makoto was in the Police Force. The two also had a daughter, her name was Maeko. She was 15 years old and was attending Shujin Acadamy. She was a sweet girl, had black hair like her father and red eyes like her mother. She was a bright and smart girl so it came to both the parent's surprise when one of the teachers had called them to talk about a serious matter. It was way past the end of the school day with both Makoto and Ren meeting each other at the front of the school they once attended together. 

"What do you think?" Makoto asked a worried expression on her face as she looked to Ren.

"I'm not sure, whatever it is I'm hoping it isn't as serious as the teacher made it out to be..." Ren replied as the two walked in together.

They made their way to the teacher's office where Ren knocked on the door.

"Come in," An older female voice called out.

Ren opened the door allowing Makoto to go in first. Their daughter Maeko sitting in a chair a frown on her face. Makoto almost wanted to run up to her and hold her but the teacher didn't look too pleased before putting on a smile seeing the two parents.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Amamiya. Maeko-Chan please wait outside while I chat with your parents." The teacher said.

Maeko nodded without a word as she slipped past her mother and father and went outside closing the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry for calling you two out here. I'm sure you both were very busy, please take a seat."

"It's quite alright, we were just worried about what happened to Maeko," Makoto said as she and Ren sat down.

Ren allowed Makoto to do most of the talking, it was her field to deal with these sorts of things, though he would support her when she required it.

"I understand after all this was quite surprising to hear our A Grade student had done something like this." 

"If I may ask, what exactly has she done?" 

"Well, during the school play auditions some of the students decided to bring costumes, after all, it would help in seeing is was most dedicated to the role they wanted."

"I don't recall Maeko wanting to audition," Makoto asked curiously.

"Apparently one of her friends Aika Sakamato was auditioning. Anyway, from what was reported things were going smoothly until Maeko-Chan was caught trying to take off a mask of one of the students. She was said to be saying 'I'll reveal your true form' while doing so."

Ren almost choked and Makoto's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Ren and Ren looked at her.

"Quite shocking indeed, the girl in question yelled out that was she being attacked. Apparently, Maeko-Chan didn't know what came over her but she saw the costume and had the sense to do what she did. Of course, this was unacceptable especially from a student like her so she was given detention. We wanted to inform you both of this in case she didn't."

"I..uh...well I am truly shocked. I do wonder where she got this from." Makoto said trying to not glare at Ren who was trying to hold in a bit of a laugh.

"Well, this won't affect her grades she, after all, is very smart and I assume will want to fight back and prove herself again. That is about all, thank you again for coming at such short notice." The teacher stood up lending out her hand to shake Ren's and Makoto's hands.

"I'm glad to hear that, I am sure we will both make sure she recovers from this mistake," Makoto said.

"I'm so dead..." Ren mumbled to himself.

The two proceeded out of the office to where Maeko was standing her bag at her shoulder. Makoto and Ren looked at each other Ren smiled slightly as Makoto although she wanted to be mad couldn't help but shake her head with a smirk. 

"Come on sweetheart, you've got explaining to do," Makoto said lending her hand out to Maeko who took it.

Although it may have seemed childish, the feeling that her mother would offer it still made her feel better.

 

The three got to the car and started making their way to the apartment. It wasn't too far away from Leblanc and it wasn't too far from the train station where Makoto would take the train to work. And of course, Maeko could take it to go to school.

"So, tell me Maeko. Why did you trying and reveal someones true form at school?" Makoto asked as she looked back at her daughter.

"I'm sorry mum...but when dad talked about how he would jump up behind a masked figure and tear off the mask and shout that out, I really couldn't help but do it...though...I thought it was someone I knew..." Maeko said still a little upset with herself.

"I see, so really I should be blaming your father for this right?" 

"Hey now, I didn't tell her to actually do it...was the girl a shadow?" Ren asked with a cheeky tone.

"Uh, no. It was a girl in my class who turned out to be someone who doesn't like me."

"Close enough."

"Ren!" Makoto said lightly punching Ren's shoulder.

"Ouch, I'm kidding. Well, try not to do it again alright? Luckily this won't affect your grades so take it as a warning."

"I won't do it again, I promise," Maeko said a little more cheerful now.

"That's our girl, now how about we have some of your father's famous curry, sound good?" Makoto asked as she sat back.

"That sounds great," Maeko replied.

"You know it's not my famous curry, it's Sojiro's." 

"True, but don't tell Sojiro but you seem to add a hint more to it I think," Makoto said with a smile.

"No promises," Ren replied as he continued to drive.

The three would later return home and enjoy the famous curry. Morgana would praise Maeko for such skill and nerve to pull off the classic Joker move while Makoto would try and give Morgana quiet. It was a happy little family for sure, a happy little family that seemed to still hold that Phantom Theif close to them even after so many years.

-Next Day-

When Maeko went to school the next day she was met by her close friend Aika as the two walked from the train station together.

"So, what happened? You gotta tell me." Aika said with a smile.

"Nothing happened, I got what I deserved and I am going to move on from it." 

"Suuuure, but you can't deny that was totally sick. The way you jumped up and snuck behind her and pulled off her mask it was like you were some sort of badass thief!" Aika said excitedly.

"I think you're the only one to think that Aika. Come on we are going to be late." 

Aika rolled her eyes as she joined Maeko to get to their classroom. During said class she got a couple looks here and there, but she expected it. Though she had replayed what Aika had said, how she was like a badass thief. Perhaps it was in her blood, well maybe not but she couldn't deny that feeling was pretty great, no wonder her father said he got additcted to it after a while.


End file.
